


She-Ra x Dream SMP AU

by iveery



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, i cannot tag im so tired, no tw rn but ill add them later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveery/pseuds/iveery
Summary: She-Ra dsmp au except everytime i write the first chapter im unhappy with it so this is just staying as it rn
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	She-Ra x Dream SMP AU

**Author's Note:**

> uh so. i cant write the first chapter so this is just a rundown of potential characters i guess

  
Hi there! Welcome to the **optional** intro chapter! This just goes over the rundown of everyone, so if you want to be surprised by the casting, feel free to skip this chapter! Also note that this contains spoilers for the **whole show** , as it goes over every single character introduced and every location explored.

Additionally, **all relationships are platonic,** to make this enjoyable for everyone who reads this.

I'll try to explain everything in a way where anyone can read this, regardless of if they've watched She-ra already.

**Characters:** (Sorry for the strange order!)

Tommy - Adora

Tubbo - Catra

Wilbur - Glimmer

Techno - Bow

Philza - Angelica

The Samsung Fridge (Naming them Sam, they're a robot) - Micah

Dream - Shadow Weaver

Jschlatt - Hordak

DreamXD - Horde Prime

Antfrost - Wrong Hordak

Quackity - Entrapta

Niki - Scorpia

George - Mermista

Sapnap - Sea Hawk

Karl - Perfuma

Puffy - Frosta

Skeppy - Netossa

Badboyhalo - Spinerella

Awesamdude - Light Hope

Alyssa - Mara

Kristin/Mumza - Castaspella

Henry - Swift Wind

Fundy - Double Trouble/Peekablue/Flutterina

Callahan - Madame Razz

Eret - Huntara

Ranboo - Jewel Star

Purpled - Tallstar

Charlie/Slimesicle - Starla

Jack Manifold - Tounge Lashor

Squeeks - Melog

Squid Kid - George

Hypixel - Lance

Kyle - Ninja

Rogelio - Corpse

Lonnie - Pokimane

  
  


Though I'm not entirely satisfied with every character choice, I feel that I did okay-ish. My only concern is writing the characters and making them authentic, I guess. (Also don’t ask about Bow/Techno’s parents. I’m just as lost as you might be.)

**Locations:** (Though not every location is changed, I will be noting the ones that change here! The scenery won't change too much, if at all and if it does, I'll make sure to write it down.)

L'manburg - Bright Moon

The Prison - The Fright Zone (Similar in design rather than function, the name does not change)

The Kingdom of Snows - Cedar Rapids

Rutabagville - Plumeria

Dry Waters - Formerly Niki's/Scorpia's Kingdom

The Eggpire/Egg Cave - Prime's Ship/The Velvet Glove (There's vegetation throughout the ship, almost consuming it. The egg seems to be how the hivemind interacts and every infected person seems to slowly gain red eyes and/or accessories.)  
  
That’s all for now. If anything new gets added I’ll either edit the chapter or just duplicate it with the new info. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways. if you wanna write a fic based on this go ahead, id love to see it if u do :D


End file.
